


Do You Like My Sweater?

by crownjules



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownjules/pseuds/crownjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's girls choice for the school dance but jongin's gonna ask kyungsoo anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like My Sweater?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and i never posted it but all the positive feedback from my fic in the nodtt kaisooaufest encouraged me to post the things i write so i'll put this up until i write something more recent. idk if other countries have sadie hawkins dances (where the girls ask the guys) so this is sort of based on an american high school setting and based on the song sadie hawkins dance by relient k!! also super cheesy fluff is sort of my thing lmao
> 
> crossposted on aff and livejournal

The school had been abuzz for weeks ever since the theme for the Sadie Hawkins dance was announced.  The girls, in particular, were going mad, giggling together in the bathroom at every available opportunity about who they were going to ask.  Jongin couldn’t really care less about another lame high school dance, besides there was no way his long time crush, Kyungsoo was going to ask him, and Jongin certainly wasn’t going to ask Kyungsoo.  It was the girls’ turn to ask the guy anyway so Jongin figured he’d just sit this one out.  

Sehun, on the other hand, had other ideas. 

“Come on it’s the perfect time to ask him, he totally won’t expect it and you’ll have to man up sometime or other.”  Sehun was telling him while shoving books into his locker.  

“No, it’s stupid and dances are stupid.  He’ll think I’m weird for even asking.  I’m not a girl.” Jongin frowns, watching a girl across the hall pluck up the courage to ask one of the seniors.  If he never asked Kyungsoo out then Kyungsoo could never reject him.  The senior makes some sort of half assed excuse and promptly leaves the girl, who is now looking devastated in the middle of the hall.  Jongin was just fine with watching his crush from afar if it meant not humiliating himself like that.

“Think about it dude.  _A Night Under the Stars…._ sounds romantic doesn’t it?  I say you go for it.”

“Sounds cheesy actually.”  To be honest, Jongin kind of likes cheesy if it gets him closer to Kyungsoo, but Sehun doesn’t need to know that. The warning bell rings and Jongin straightens himself up off of the locker. “I’ll…think about it, but right now I gotta get to class.”

 

*****

Jongin’s first class was Math and sadly his only shared class with Kyungsoo.  Kyungsoo sits in the front because of his poor eyesight, and Jongin sits in the back so he can covertly stare without being too creepy.  It doesn’t do any wonders for his math grade.

Today, Jongin was actually paying attention to the teacher and not the back of Kyungsoo’s head.  Since he wanted to forget about Sehun and his stupid idea his only other option was to actually listen. 

 He leans over for only a moment to whisper a hilarious joke to his neighbor, Chanyeol, but of course the teacher chooses that moment to turn around.  Jongin’s giggling quietly to himself and Chanyeol just stares at him in disbelief, evidently not an appreciator of fine humor. 

“Mr. Kim, care to share the cause of your amusement with the class?” Dammit.  Jongin sobers immediately as all they eyes in the room focus on him, including a certain owlish pair.

“I uh…I was just telling Chanyeol that I should have worn my glasses cause they, uh, they help with division.”  he finishes quietly.  Jongin wants to die on the spot when the whole class groans at the bad pun and the teacher tries to quiet them down to continue the lesson.  

Chanyeol nudges him, “I told you that joke sucked.”

But Jongin only grins in response because he totally saw Kyungsoo crack a smile when he was turning back around to face the front.  Jongin decides then and there that he’s going to ask Kyungsoo to the dance by the end of the day.  

 

*****

In third period Jongin tells Sehun that he’s decided to ask Kyungsoo to the Sadie Hawkins dance because “..even though dances are stupid, and it’s supposed to be the girls asking the guys,  Kyungsoo totally laughed at my joke, I think he tried to hide it but I saw it, I saw.” 

Sehun looks at him as if he’s grown an extra head when Jongin finishes his sentence, out of breath at the end.  “Are you sure he wasn’t laughing _at_ you?” he questions.  

Jongin’s face falls momentarily at the possibility, but then he remembers the way Kyungsoo’s eyes were lit up with amusement and the way he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks when Jongin caught his eye.  “Nah, he digs me.”

“Whatever you say, man.  Let me know when you’re asking him so I can get a front row seat to your tears when he says no.”

“Hey! This was your idea.” Jongin pouts.  

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Sehun laughs, “So, how’re you gonna ask him? Flowers? Candies? A secret love letter?”

“I was just going to…ask him?” Jongin says, suddenly feeling a little insecure under Sehun’s questioning.

“Don’t be lame, you want him to say yes don’t you?” 

“Of course I do, what’s wrong with just asking?”  Sehun only shrugs, much to Jongin’s annoyance.  But whatever, he’ll ask Kyungsoo out the way he wants to thank you very much.  What does he need flowers for.  

“Are you gonna ask him today?”  Sehun says, cutting into Jongin’s thoughts.  

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, wouldn’t you want to make sure you look nice?” Sehun gestures to Jongin’s outfit which, admittedly Jongin was running late this morning so he just threw on the first things he saw, but he didn’t think it was terrible.  Jongin’s mother had given him the sweater.

“My mom says this sweater makes me look cute.” he says with pout and Sehun snorts.  

Sehun begins a reply only to abruptly cut himself off and whisper, “Incoming.  Right behind you.  See you at lunch lover boy.”  He saunters off before Jongin can register what he said.  

Jongin turns around to get to his own class but only makes it one step before he ends up colliding into someone shorter than him.  He’s yelling apologies before he even realizes that it’s Kyungsoo in front of him.  

“It’s okay, Jongin.”  Kyungsoo laughs to stop Jongin’s stream of apologies.  

Jongin takes one look at the heart shaped smile and almost blurts out his question when he noticed that Kyungsoo isn’t alone.  His friend, Baekhyun, was nudging Kyungsoo in the side with a smile too sweet to be entirely innocent.  Kyungsoo sends Baekhyun a glare which stops the nudging but does nothing to get rid of the creepy smile.  

Jongin realizes he’s staring.  “Uh, I gotta get to class, sorry again!” he practically shouts before bolting down the hallway.  

*****

Jongin has had two periods to recover from the embarrassment of running into Kyungsoo, and therefore two periods to prepare how he’s going to ask Kyungsoo to the dance.  His brilliant plan boiled down to just winging it in the end.  He just hoped he’d manage to not embarrass himself. 

He got to the lunchroom as quickly as possible so he could be waiting for Kyungsoo when the other arrived and then he’d cooly ask him if he could have a word privately.  The only problem? The table he thought he had scouted as being Kyungsoo’s regular table…wasn’t.  

“You’re in my spot.”  Jongin looks up to see a senior towering over him.  Jongin was pretty sure he was even taller than Chanyeol and he looked a bit frightening.

“It’s okay, I’m just waiting for Kyungsoo.”

“Who’s Kyungsoo?  Didn’t you hear me?  You’re in my spot.”  The kid glared menacingly and Jongin figured that it was probably best to get out of his hair before this kid decided to use fists to make his point.  

Jongin scurries away out of the lunchroom and down an empty hallway, hoping Sehun wouldn’t give him too much grief.  He’d have to try finding Kyungsoo tomorrow.  Jongin is so caught up in looking for Sehun now that he doesn’t even notice Kyungsoo heading his way.  This time he’s alone.  

“Hey, I was just looking for you!”  Jongin stops at the sound of his crush’s voice and turns around thinking Kyungsoo is talking to someone else, but the hallway is empty.  Kyungsoo laughs at him (this is the third time he’s made Kyungsoo laugh today, not that he’s counting or anything, and he’ll even take the fact that it’s at his expense because he likes Kyungsoo’s laugh so much).  “I wanted to ask you something."

Jongin just stands there dumbly and Kyungsoo takes that as an invitation to continue.  

“I wanted to ask if you’d maybe like to come with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance.  I know it’s supposed to be girls asking the guys but we’re both guys and I’d figured that _some_ one had to ask so it might as well be me.  I just think that you’re really funny and handsome and I was telling Baekhyun earlier how cute I thought your sweater was and he said that I should….”  he trails off, teeth worrying his bottom lip and looking embarrassed.  

Jongin is speechless, so he does the only thing that comes to mind.  He laughs.  Jongin realizes his mistake a second too late when Kyungsoo stands there looking mortified. 

“I knew it was a stupid idea, I’m sorry.”  Kyungsoo turns to leave when Jongin stops laughing and grabs his arm to prevent him from going.

“Wait, Kyungsoo, I’m only laughing cause I was just about to ask you the same thing.”  

Kyungsoo looks up, eyes hopeful, “You were?”

Jongin nods.  “I’d love to go to the dance with you but first,” he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and begins leading him towards the lunchroom, “can you tell Sehun that you think I’m funny and my sweater is totally cute.”


End file.
